Purple and Yellow, Black to Red
by Izumi-no-Junko
Summary: A series of short EriSol stories I did, none of them are really connected but they're kind of all in the same timeline? I have no regrets. I'm sorry. Failed Summary has failed. (Let me know if the rating isn't high enough I'm never sure. Also I write these two a lot so I may add to it.) Feel free to R&R if you want !
1. Chapter 1

"Feeeeeeefeeeeeriiiii." I burst into the backyard, calling out for my best friend. She stared back at me in her pool like always. It took me a moment to realize it was our friend Nepeta who was trapped within her arms, the smaller girl's face bright red. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" The reply came from the bright red girl who scrambled to get back on land. Feferi shot me a look would have killed me if it could. No matter. I needed her help.

"What _is_ it Eridan?"

"Sollux won't talk to meeeee." I pouted as I knelt next to the water. "I mean, its been like a week since the movies and he hasn't said anyfin to me since then."

"Seriously? This was your emergency?" Feferi looked exasperated. I'd hoped for some advice from her instead she looked angry with me. They were friends, wouldn't she know why he wasn't talking to me.

"Fef. Please this is important." The words came out as a whine. I didn't care. I was getting tired of reading all the wrong signs and getting my hopes up only to have them crushed. Was I really that undesirable? I had really thought that there had been something between us that night but it without so much as another text or insult to show that he didn't regret our actions. He must think me pathetic, and not in the way I had hoped. A damp hand rested against my arm, cooling the fabric. Feferi's eyes were full of an apology. How many times had we played this tune?

"Um, Eridan?" My friend's visitor clutched her phone in hand, looking as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. "I just texted Karkitty. He said he talked to Sollux about what happened. He probably yelled at him."

I stared at the girl blankly. What did that have to do with anyfin?

"Oh!" It made sense to my closest friend at least. "He's probably not ignoring you on porpoise Eridan, here this is his address, why don't you go and talk to him?" I tried not to grab at my phone before the information was imputed. It nearly dropped from my hands, slippery from still wet hands. My thanks was called out over a shoulder as my feet pounded back towards the gate. He lived in the city, my driver knew the area.

In front of his door I hesitated. What if he did laugh in my face? Would it really be any worse than the last time I'd had my collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system crushed? Probably not. A deep breath calmed me enough that I could smooth my clothes, rumpled from the rush I'd been in. Still it took me a few minutes before I could raise my hand and knock. The door clicked open and I strode in, head held high. I hoped he couldn't see the uncertainty in my eyes.

I walked in to find myself not greeted. The stupid psionic used his powers to open the door. Rude. A quick sweep of the room revealed his form curled up in a darkened corner. My teeth clenched, my jaw aching from the effort.

"Gog you disgust me. Are you really moping like a stupid little wriggler right now?"

"Go away." The voice was muffled and he didn't shift.

"I come all this way to see what's going on and you're kicking me out?" I thumped down onto the floor next to the pile of lanky limbs and wrinkled clothes as I laughed off the idea. That was absurd. At least that's what I wanted him to think. The chance of him really kicking me out was so high that it made me feel sick.

"I'm a thorry excuthe for a troll. Go away."

"I'll say you're pretty much the worst troll I've ever met."

"Theriouthy, go away you are the biggetht douthebag I have ever met."

I switched my tactics, if they could really be called that.

"See normally I would accuse you of comin' on strong there only to be told that I'm imaginin' things."

"You musth really love the thound of your own voithe."

"I just wanted you to know that you are a hugely stupid wriggler and next time just tell someone outright they've got the wrong idea."

"Do you ever just thut up?"

"I'm just sayin' asshole, you-"

I hadn't heard him sit up, wasn't expecting him to cut me off this way. This was vicious, there was nothing sweet behind the way his mouth moved on mine, his teeth scrapping for flesh as he crushed himself to me. Desperation raced through my body as I wrapped arms around his too small frame. I was not gentle. Hands searching my flesh found gills, a line of pain drawn along them. That was what I needed. I retaliated with fingers that dug into grey flesh, nails pressing deep into skin. Fangs on the tender flesh of my ear caused a low rumble in my throat as I bit back at soft neck. A series of dings from a lit computer screen pulled him from me. A fist full of fabric brought him back. The tingle of electricity along my limbs pulled me away, held me in place. Fucker was using his powers.

Even from here I could see the messages. Made me wonder if he wanted me to read them.

carcinoGeneticist: HEY FUCKASS.

carcinoGeneticist: MY SOURCES TELL ME THAT YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FUCKING IDIOT EVER.

carcinoGeneticist: AND THAT A PARTICULAR SEADWELLER WENT TO YOUR HIVE.

carcinoGeneticist: PLEASE TELL ME YOU USED YOUR THINK PAN FOR ONCE AND TOLD HIM TO FUCK OFF.

carcinoGeneticist: BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOG IF YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH HIM WE ARE THROUGH BEING FRIENDS.

twinArmageddons: okay KK iit wa2 niice knowiing you.

twinArmageddons: you know you are ju2t jealou2.

twinArmageddons: becau2e no one want2 your hiidiou2 face.

carcinoGeneticist: SOLLUX YOU COLOSSAL IDIOT.

carcinoGeneticist: THATS IT.

carcinoGeneticist: GOODBYE TO OUR FRIENDSHIP.

carcinoGeneticist: I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE.

Sollux just laughed at the messages on his screen before he turned to face me. I was pulled forward against my will until he could ruin my perfect hair with hands that gasped my face fiercely. His powers dropped me and my hands returned to bruising the hacker's frail body. This rush of hate that boiled through me was stronger than anything I could have believed possible. More dings at his computer though they went ignored this time. Our grips didn't loosen as we had to stop for air, his odd eyes bright behind strange lenses.

"I hate you tho fucking much. Don't you ever forget it."


	2. Chapter 2

Music thudded, pouring into my think pan, my heart matching its rhythm. I pouted. Here I was in a busy nightclub just sitting at the bar, not dancing, not flirting. This was a serious blow to my ego, all these trolls packed into one small venue and not a single one was interested in sharing just one dance with me. On the other end of the bar sat the only familiar face. Even in the strobing lights he still wore his stupid bi coloured sunglasses. He'd seen me, I'd gone over there to make sure he knew I was here. He just ignored me.

That infuriated me and I hated that it just deepened my feelings for him. I was pathetic, seeing quadrant feelings where there where none.

Another sip of my drink, a dose of liquid courage before I stood again. What on earth was I doing here. I'd come in the hopes for some sort of passing fling of red but it was just a cover to hide the black that had been coursing through me. I came here to try and forget him and yet I couldn't escape him. He was here looking as smug and arrogant as usual. It drove me crazy. His indifference just made it worse. He rarely answered my messages and in person he avoided talking to me if there was anyone else around.

Sometimes I wondered if I hated myself worst of all to put myself through this.

"Dance with me." I slide into the seat next to Sollux, my eyes not meeting his as I demanded his attention.

"No, fuck off Fithface." It was a fight to keep my expression seemingly bored.

"Sollux, you fucking codfish, dance with me."

"No."

I frowned just a little but gave up for a moment before I requested it again. I'm not sure how long this back and forth went on for, the songs blurred together there was no telling how many passed before the so called genius hacker sighed heavily.

"Fine. Just thut up."

I was taken aback. I hadn't expected him to actually cave in and dance with me. The grip he held on my hand was too tight and my fingers tingled as the blood was kept from their tips. I could barely keep up as he barrelled through the pulsing crowd, my arm aching from the strain. Thrill rushed through my veins. The corner he dragged me to was isolated, free of the crowd. He dropped my hand only to grab at my hips, his fingers trying to dig through the fabric of my pants to grip fabric. His body was rough against mine, One hand sliding up my torso, catching on a gill that flared up in agony. He'd hurt it the last time, I didn't care. Every time I breathed its solid ache reminded me of his touch. It was on fire now as my breath came quick and shallow.

The club was forgotten, the music as well. All I was aware of was the beat and the body that moved mine to its will. Time was merely a concept I had no grasp over. He shifted and for the briefest of moments I thought he was leaving. That thought just brought a fresh wave of rage and my own nails grazed one of his hands. He didn't leave though he slid in front of me. I was shocked and for a moment I wasn't sure of what to do. He'd never made himself this venerable to me. The moment passed and I growled into his ear, my fingers pressing against the soft skin on his hips, feeling the sharp bone underneath. We stayed locked in the most violent yet passionate dance I had ever seen until the club was closing and kicking us out. In the cool air of the breaking dawn we both hesitated, catching our breath. Home was the last place I wanted to be.

Sollux turned from me, storming off down the sidewalk until he paused at the corner.

"Well fithface? Are you coming or not?" The smug grin on his lips made me want to smack it away. But it was there for a reason, he knew the answer already. I caught up with him, walking in a sulking silence until we reached his hivestem. Nothing was said as I followed him up, words still ignored as he gripped my lip with his jagged teeth. His fingers found another gill, the burning the grip caused only fuelling the thin lines of yellow my talons brought against the grey of his back.

"Gog you're gross to look at." Behind the red and blue lenses I could see his eyes focused on the fins and gills that adored my body. He'd torn my shirt in the process of pulling it off. I really loved that shirt and I was not happy at its loss. Purple blooms beneath my skin were fresh from his hands that night.

"Shut the fuck up and just do whatever you want to it." He growled in response and let his mouth move to my neck. I pushed him off in return before grabbing him again. I was addicted to the dark flames his skinny self fanned within me. I stayed with him that night, at the mercy of his hate. I loved every moment of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck is this?"

The words had left my mouth before I could stop them. It was a common problem for me. Still I was startled more than usual so I was glad that it was distaste rather than shock that coloured my tone. Light flickered off bi coloured classes, shadows still hiding the wearer's expression.

"What doeth it look like douthebag?" Sollux slammed a hand on the table and for a moment the lit candle threatened to go out. "It'th a fucking hate date thupid."

"A hate date." One of my eyebrows arched gracefully over the rim of my glasses. At least I assumed it was graceful, after all, how anyone of my caste could be anything other than majestic I had no idea. "Are you on spore? Has your angry matesprite ruined your think pan? Who the hell goes on hate dates?"

"Just thut the fuck up and thit the fuck down." I did as he demanded, pouting deeply so he would know just how upset I was about this development. The hacker's reply was merely to stand up to retrieve two plates, one he set down delicately the other he nearly dropped in my lap. After I snarled for good measure I actually looked at what he put in front of me. It looked good. Better than anything I could cook. I was surprised. I wouldn't have thought the hermit could ingest anything other than coffee and instant noodles.

"What is this crap." I took a bite before he could answer. It smelled good and I was hungry.

"Dinner. Eat it nookthucker or don't, I don't care."

The tension between us was so thick that it felt as if my limbs were moving through molasses as I ate. The food was good. It was a refreshing change from the seafood that I subjected myself to daily. The silence was only broke with the sounds of cutlery against dishes. This was such a stupid idea, had he really thought this would be something I would want? If I was being really honest there was a surge of loathing that coursed through me when I thought about how much trouble he had gone through to put this all together. It was disgustingly cute. I could taste the bile in the back of my throat. I tried to hide it all behind a mask of indifference.

If I had thought dinner had been awkward the silence after was far worse. I was no expert at these things like the idiot Sollux was friend's with but I was pretty sure that this was not how things were supposed to go. It was probably my fault. I'd done something wrong to mess this whole thing up. Oh gog, what if this wasn't a hate date at all but rather a last dinner. I knew that I wasn't good enough for the stupid ass. I hadn't been good enough for spider bitch either. Even my former palemate had told me that I was too much work for any troll. It was wave of desperation numbing me that sent me from the dinner table to the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Jegus fithface. Are you ever not a total pain in the ath?" He weighed nothing so it was only the sensation of grey skin against my arm told me that he sat next to me. "Thorry thigh wath fucked up. I fucking hate you."

Just like that the tension broke, his sharp digits pulling at the skin on my arm, my nails twisted up in his hair. My barely healed lips cracked under his teeth, our mouths coated with the salt of my blood. I didn't care, my own fangs drawing yellow at his jawline. Purple and yellow made its way down his neck. I gasped as he pushed me away with more force than I expected. A growl burned in the back of my throat, my head hitting the couch's arm as a warning. More lines of yellow along his back as tore at the shirt he wore. He ruined the buttons on my shirt as he exposed the gills on my side. talons pulled at one and the flame that roared through me tore a scream from me.

The next time my lips met his flesh my teeth left a perfect ring on his shoulder. His mouth claimed mine to stop the assault I'd stared on his shoulders. By now I had given myself over the black that had taken a hold of my heart. His body pressed up against mine, I wanted to throw him off, I wanted to pull him closer. It was that confusion that only fuelled my actions more. Our limbs were hopelessly tangled as one rough grab sent us spilling onto the floor. The jolt of ice and fire on my back and hips sent me arching into his chest. Hands roughly removed my glasses, slicing at skin as they did. He was not happy with my reaction to the floor. I didn't care.

Another deep kiss, tongues exploring razor sharp pearls. Hands fought with buttons and zippers as the last shreds of fabric that kept our bodies apart. Night slipped into day as we got caught up in something neither of us had thought we would find. It was strange, in the edges of sleep, cradled by slime and wiry arms, the edges between black and red didn't seem so distinct.


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux had me up against the wall. I was starting to think that my kimesis revelled in his unique abilities, and their ability to put me in such situations. My skin prickled with the powers that danced along it, holding me in place as teeth grazed the flesh along my neck. I could feel them snag every so often, leaving pricks of purple to mark their place. I couldn't even shudder, I was bound so tightly. I gasped when he finally bit down for real, thin streams of hot blood sliding down to stain the fabric of my shirt.

"Hey asshole. I know you don't care if you look like shit but this is staining my best fuckin shirt."

"thut up." He didn't give me a chance to really argue, he was too wound up, to angry at something to fall prey to the back and forth dialogue we usually did. His mouth had come down hard on mine, bruising our lips with their force.

"My shirt…" I mumbled the words through his mouth. He growled and before I knew what was happening his talons had started a tear. He ripped my shirt, shredding it until its finery was impossible to distinguish. Nails had dug into the grey beneath it, lines of fire making me gasp. "You fucker-"

"I thaid thut up." He gripped my neck gills closed, the beautiful sting in my lungs was exquisite. Along my ribs, my gills flapped. The loud slaps they made brought more and more disgust to his face. A question drifted across my mind before I could stop it. What was bothering him so much? I shouldn't care in the slightest and yet a part of me wanted to stop the onslaught just to ask. No. No I couldn't do this, not now. My grip on the quadrants had been slipping and it would ruin everything. Jagged fangs tore at the soft, thin flesh of my lips and the question vanished. I didn't care what had made him this angry, it had been beneficial to me.

The lighting that held me at bay started to fade, I launched myself at the wiry hacker, landing a solid blow from my fist on his cheek. My teeth found his ear as my knees and hips kept him locked against the floor. More nails pieced my skin, this time along my arms. His breath was hot, the only warning I had before the gills on my neck caught fire. He'd bit them. The sound that emanated from me was somewhere between a scream and a growl. Again I was thrown against the wall by red and blue lights. They didn't hold though, I slumped to my knees, the back of my head aching.

I was going to kill that fucker.

I was prepared to leave yellow bruises all along his face until I saw him. Curled up into his hands, he looked frail, more frail than I'd ever seen him before. I crawled across the floor, heart pounding wildly in my chest. Why the fuck was he doing this now?

"Fuck off Ampora."

I didn't drop the hand that I'd been reaching out to him with. I slid my fingers under his, using a gentleness that I'd always kept to myself before. The rivers of clear yellow that ran down his face should have made me want to vomit. Instead they squeezed my heart, stole my breath away.

"Don't." Sollux twitched his face out of my fingers but not before I caught the pain behind his lenses. This time I used both hands to hold his face. Cod, I was an idiot. Karkat had mentioned that Sollux had been acting strange as of late, he probably had found out about Karkat and Dave.

I don't know why I did what I did next. I couldn't stop myself even though I knew it was a mistake. Lips brushed against lips. There was no blood, no teeth, just skin against skin. I broke away, keeping my eyes anywhere but his face, I didn't want to see the disgust that I knew had taken root. My back bumped the wall but I still refused to see what it was that I'd just done. After all I'd never been one to want to watch the train wrecks.

A thud next to my ear was followed by a familiar sensation. Sollux returned the kiss, not as softly but as free of the violence we'd grown accustomed to. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close with his body not his mind. My arms followed suit as the kiss deepened, hungry for the strange new passion that was bubbling inside me. There was something else in the taste of his tongue but I couldn't name it, didn't care to name it. The force in our desire twisted us, pushing me to the floor and caging me between his arms. His hands covered my wrists as his mouth retraced the steps his teeth had taken before. This time soft kiss was planted on the purple markers. I shivered into over the touch, ready to give myself over entirely.

One hand let me go, I used the freedom to entwine my fingers in his short, inky hair. Fingers far more used to the soft clicking of keys plucked at the button at the top of my pants. My breath caught every time his fingers graced the skin above the fabric. Another hand was freed and it joined its brother to lift the other troll's chin.

"Sol…" It was more breath than anything. I was trembling. He said nothing in return as he worked away the last of the fabric, lips kissing my stomach to steal the rest of my words. My body arched as his tongue slid along the most private parts of me. Fingers and breath found places I'd never known existed as I gave myself over to the last person I should have.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thith ith where you live?" The distaste in Sollux's voice was obvious. It was a fight to keep from shouting at him. "Thith ithn't a proper hive. What ith thith thit?"

"Its the fuckin' flagship from the Orphaner's fleet you ignorant fuckwad."

"It'th a piethe of thit."

I stormed into the once magnificent ship I called my home, tossing my cape to the side. I should have never taken him up on the offer to join himself and Karkat in a game of Dungeons and Dragons. I had been too excited to get to spend time playing a game to remember that Sollux made me want to punch something repeatedly. As if he hadn't been infuriating enough during the actual game, for some reason he thought it would be a good idea to follow me back home. I was not in the mood for this shit today.

"Could you just get the fuck out of here and go home?"

"Why would I do that when I can get a perthonal tour of the wortht hive I've ever theen?"

"Look you ruined the gogdamned game. I just want to sleep. Leave."

"Are you still on that? It'th just a fucking game fithbrainth."

"Yes I'm still on that. Can you not just leave me alone for once?"

Silence. There, finally some piece and quiet. I kept my eyes on the drink I'd poured for myself, listening for the sound of my hive door closing. So intent upon hearing Sollux leave that I didn't realize what was happening until I felt the familiar tingle of electricity along my skin. Small bolts of red and blue flickered along grey skin for a moment before they slammed me into the adjacent wall. I groaned, the air knocked from me. I hadn't caught it yet when a thin hand wrapped around my neck, holding down the gills there. Only the gills along my ribs flapped, trying to draw in enough air. My lungs ached as they filled less than they wanted.

"You don't really want me to leave you alone do you athhat?"

The edges of my vision blurred with shadows. I kicked out, my foot connecting solidly with his knee. He dropped and my lungs burned, the air setting them on fire. The pain brought me to the the floor, gasping and relishing in the exquisite sensation of it all. Rattling breathes filled a moment before those same slender digits wrapped themselves through my perfect hair. They twisted and shoved, my face hitting the floor, a bruise blooming on my cheek. I growled and clawed at the arm attached to the hand, feeling it when my talons tore through the stoney flesh. My attack failed to get him to let go, instead he brought my head back up, rough.

His lips were on mine, but electricity on my wrists kept my bloodied fingertips from finding another mark. Salt slipped over my tongue, flavouring the kiss as his teeth tore into soft skin. The lines of fire those crooked fangs left were divine but I would never tell him that. Instead I let the rumbling deep within my throat speak for me as I pressed into the kiss, desperate and longing. He pulled away, leaving me locked in place. I kicked again, this time it was futile he was too far away. I couldn't read the expression behind the two toned lenses but I could see his chest rising and falling as heavily as my own. The few seconds he stayed like that felt like an eternity as I fought uselessly at the bonds he'd placed on my hands. Without them I would have pinned him down myself.

Then all at once he was against me again, this time marking my neck with his teeth. I was completely at his mercy, it left pit of my stomach churning. Yet as much as I fought against the invisible restraints a traitorous part of me wanted nothing more than to give in to the heat that was boiling me from the inside out. He crushed himself against me. I found myself hating the very fabrics that I took such time to put together. They were keeping me from him. I was powerless to do anything about it beyond hope that Sollux would feel the same.

I lost buttons and my favourite shirt as fingers found gills that needed purple lines to accent them. I was nothing more than being made of pure black, lost within the shadows of hate. It was only when I felt hand slip down to the edge of my pants that I found the voice he'd taken with his lips.

"Don't."

"What was that douchebag?" Somewhere in my addled think pan I realized that his voice had been just as husky as mine, just as forgotten.

"Don't touch my pants."

"What, are your pantth thepcial, magical pantth that only you can touch?" The button was undone as he spoke, goading me on.

"Please." His hands dropped and he leaned away from me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion rather than rage. I was never polite to him, the word had thrown him off. Under the beginnings of a spectacular bruise my cheeks turned a deep, fiery purple.

"Are you fucking embarathed fithface?" His distain for me was crystal clear.

"Fuck no, I just don't fucking feel like giving it the fuck up right now."

"You're embarrathed." This time it was a statement. He'd seen right though my attempted cover. I was embarrassed. I didn't want him to see my body and run away screaming. I didn't want to push myself farther forward that I was ready for. I didn't want him to leave once he'd taken that from me. I wanted to be something more than just a black fling. But mostly I just wanted to keep some semblance of control. His face was twisted into a frown, he was going to leave and I was going to hate myself for it. The pain that ripped through my chest lacked the fire that I yearned for. All traces of his warmth had pulled away. I curled into myself, determined to let the shadows take me.

For the third time that night I was moved against my will, my body offering no resistance this time. For a moment life flickered in my eyes as my curiosity noted the direction I was being led. Hovering next to my recuperacoon hands reached for the top of my pants once more. I squirmed only once before the red and blue bound me entirely. Still Sollux said nothing as he removed the object that caused me such grief. Surprise widened my eyes as only one layer rather than two fell to the floor. Unceremoniously I was dropped into the green slime, the chill on my bruises welcoming.

A small splash as a skeleton thin body joined me. He took up no space in the small confines of my recuperacoon. Hands, still rough, pulled me close and tangled themselves within my air as a final kiss left my lips throbbing. I fidgeted against his hold, out of pretence rather than an actual bid for freedom. He didn't budge, his arms locking me in place. It was there I drifted into sleep, a mess of grey skin with purple and yellow blooms.


	6. Chapter 6

"God, all of teethe movieth thuck. Don't you own anything good fithface?"

It was impossible to repress the small growl that bubbled in my throat. I slammed my palms down on the table, narrowly avoiding spilling ink all over the tactical plans I had laid out. I had been making great headway on them until my hive was invaded without permission by the idiot who called himself a hacker. Why'd he'd decided today of all days was when he was going to bother me I didn't know. All I did know wad that I was that after barely more than an hour I was so done with his whining. I was busy. I'd given him free rein of my television and any movies he wanted to watch and yet he was still complaining.

"They don't suck you just have no taste Sol."

"No. I have great tathe. You on the other hand…" The arrogant jerk shrugged rather than ending the sentence. "If your movieth are tho great why don't you pick one and fucking watch it with me and be a decent hotht for once."

Insulted by his suggestion that I was anything other than a perfectly polite host I did as he demand, picking a movie at random and starting it up. It was a wizard movie. Normally I would have been embarrassed for anyone to know that I still watched films of this nature but I didn't care. If Sollux had come over just to be a pest then I wasn't going to cater to his interests. I slumped down on the couch next to him, arms crossed and a deep frown on my lips. The frown didn't last for long however, it turned out that i'd grabbed one of my favourite movies to watch. Even the opening music was enough to turn my mood around a bit. That didn't make my 'guest' any less of an asshole though.

"Theriouthly?" When he interrupted a silent moment I wanted to punch him. Could he do anything aside from complain. "Thith ith what you call a good movie?"

"Shut up Sol, I like it and its my house. I can pick whatever I want." He stopped interrupting after that. At least at first. The movie was at the halfway point when I felt something tugging at my left hand. The muscles in my face twitched but I was determined to ignore him. He was just trying to get a rise out of me like always, I would not give him the satisfaction. His slender fingers kneaded my palm strangely for a few minutes before I my will to stay quiet broke.

"What is it?" I regretted the tone of my voice when I saw his expression. The expression on his lips wasn't so much a frown but rather something more perturbed. He'd trapped one finger in particular and was staring at it intensely.

"You never wear a ring on this finger. You fucking cover yourthelf in the gaudieth thit ever everywhere elthe but not here." I shifted uncomfortably at his statement. It was true, that ring was always bare of any of my usual jewelry for a reason. It was my ring finger. I was saving it for something important from someone important. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him that was the case though. There was a good chance that Sollux would just make fun of me for it. He thought everything else in my life was stupid anyway, the only time he ever seemed to take me seriously was when I asked for help fixing my computer. And even then he usually told me how much of a moron I was for causing whatever problem I was having in the first place.

Maybe that's why his unusually serious expression caught me so off guard. I actually answered him.

"I'm wwaitin until I have the right ring to put there. Wwaitin for someone red to put one there. Its the heart finger." I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment, I locked my gaze back on the television screen. I couldn't look him in the eye after that. I heard the rustling of fabric and though he didn't let go of my hand I could feel that he had moved his eyes away. Thank cod. At least he'd let it drop. At least I'd thought he had. A few minutes later he was tugging on my hand again, what on Alternia was he doing?

Something cool slid up the finger that had been in question.

I glanced down as he dropped my hand like it was a hot coal, his face locked in a forced indifference as he stared at the screen ahead of us. Glittering in the ever changing light from the screen was a tiny bee ring. I brought my hand up to my face, it looked like a small piece of amber with a bee frozen inside. I'd seen other insects encased this way but never a bee like this before. It was so perfectly him. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, a fluttering heat working its why through my chest to fill me.

"Sol…" I reached out, fingers shaking. Cod I had thought I was the only one. After a while all the bickering and fights had lost some of their edge and I'd found myself actually giving a shit about if I hurt his feelings. He'd been getting on my nerves more and more because it had seemed pretty obvious that it had only been my hate that turned to pity but now I wondered differently. My now full fingers tilted his face towards mine and I closed the gap between us. My lips on his were more gentle than they'd ever been. If I was wrong about all of this he would push me away or something else.

He didn't. Instead when I broke the kiss he pulled me in for another, just as gentle, just as intense. This time when it ended it caused a spark because the next thing I knew I was pulling him into my arms, my mouth desperate for his as we melted into the red that was heating everything. He complied, tongue finding the cavern of my mouth, searching it as if it never had before. We were panting and gasping for breath when the movie blasted unexpected noise at us.

"Your tatthe in movieth thill thuckth."

"Shut up."

The jab was a playful one and when I silenced him with another kiss we both forgot about anything but each other as the night slipped into day.

((Sorry guys, this one is a little rough but its based off an idea a friend of mine had so its a gift for her~! Enjoy moiraeel~! ))


End file.
